The Sealed Warrior
by Metalforlife
Summary: Naruto loses his final battle against Sasuke in the Valley of the End. But Sasuke does not kill him, he seals Naruto away. Countless years later Naruto is unsealed by Soul Society, to fight against the evil villain once more. StrongNaruto. Pairing Undecided, suggestions welcome.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

Prologue: The Sealed Warrior

* * *

The statues at the valley of the end that were once in the shape of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara now stood ruined, destroyed by their ancestors in a same battle as they once had. At their time the Senju had prevailed and "killed"Madara, but it seemed that history had not repeated itself.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had fought once more. After the defeat of Ootsutsuki Kaguya at their hands, Sasuke had turned on Naruto and challanged him to a final all-deciding battle. Both had been terribly exhausted by their battle against the Rabbit Goddes, neither had much chakra anymore and it had all come down to a final clash, Sasuke had a charged Chidori and Naruto had his Rasengan. And in that final moment Sasuke's Chidori had proven superior, he had cut straight through Naruto's Rasengan and right arm. Now Sasuke stood triumphant over the defeated form of Naruto, Naruto's arm nothing more than a heavily bleeding stump.

"It would seem my ideals crushed yours." Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled a bit, even though that hurt him badly, he knew he had lost. "Teme, just don't screw up."

It had always been Naruto's dream to become Hokage, the leader of his village. But now he would never reach that goal, and he only hoped that his friend have mercy on the village that he had hated after learning the truth about his brother.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's forehead, "I am going to take some Sage Chakra though you. I am low on chakra right now."

Naruto felt Sasuke's influence in him starting to gather the Nature Energy, but as soon as any entered Naruto's body it would get sucked out through Sasuke's hand.

"Just don't let it turn you to stone, that would be quite sad, then the both of us would die here."

"My Rinnegan grants me control over Chakra, it will not be a problem." Sasuke stated. Red markings appeared around Sasuke's eyes, but his eyes themselves did not change, hsi Sharingan keeping active.

"Now Naruto," Sasuke began, "Letting you die right now would rob me of a great opportunity." A black chakra rod manifested out of his hand and he stabbed it trough Naruto's abdomen. "The rods will disturb your chakra end keep you unconscious until they are at one point pulled out of your body. I will stop time in your body, meaning you will not die of starvation." By now he had also stabbed a rod in both Naruto's feet. "But the purpose you will serve in this is ridding the world of something that has no place in my world, but I cannot kill."

Sasuke put his hand in the air, as if signaling something. And on his command nine planetary balls come floating over through the sky. "I will reseal all the Bijuu in your body, so that they will no longer roam this world."

Sasuke made some rapid handseals that Naruto could no longer follow in his half-dead state. After he was done the balls crumbled away and the Bijuu fell to the ground, but before they could hit they entered a state akin to them become something like a fluid. They rushed to Naruto's body and all disappeared within it, Naruto's familiar seal once again visible on his stomach.

Sasuke made some more chakra rods and stabbed them through Naruto's knees, shoulder, elbow, wrist and throat. He made a small flame above his hand and started burning the flesh of Naruto's stump of an arm to stop the bleeding. After he was done he stabbed a rod through the burned shoulder as well.

"I will now activate the rods Naruto, and you will stray out of thought and time, until a time when you will perhaps by accident be woken again."

"Farewell, Naruto." Sasuke said sadly, "You were the closest thing to a friend I ever had."

And with with that Sasuke lowered to earth Naruto lay, and made a Doton roof over it. Naruto's tomb. With some of the last chakra Sasuke cast an illusion over the tomb. He would later return and put the strongest illusion he had over it, right now he just didn't have the chakra for that anymore.

* * *

Roughly a kilometer up in the sky stood a man dressed in black clothing with a white haori over it. On the back of his haori stood the Japanese kanji for 6.

Even from the great height he had closely followed the event that happened below him. And even though he had secretly rooted for Naruto, he was forbidden to interfere with the affairs of mortals. He drew a sword from his side and appeared to stab air with it. The sword actually appeared to be stabbing someone because it disappeared half way. The man turned the sword as if it was a key, and a Japanese style door appeared out of nowhere. The door opened and the man stepped through.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho will want to hear of this." He said before the door closed behind him and he and the door disappeared.

* * *

**Countless Years Later**

The Shinigami taicho stood gathered in the building of the 1st Division, the Captain's Council. The taicho stood lined up in two lines facing each other, wit the exception of the captain of the 1st Division, the soutaicho, Yamamoto Genryusai Shingekuni. It was obvious that there were three taicho not present, the taicho of the 3rd, 5th and 9th Division.

Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground thrice, signaling he wanted to begin the taicho meeting.

"As many of you probably already know," He started, "We have been betrayed by Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tosen. They are right now in Heuco Mundo with the Hogyoku made by Urahara Kisuke."

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading, I know it's short but please remember that this is only the prologue. Please leave me nice reviews, I don't mind some critisism, though Flames are not welcome. If you have a question or suggestion please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Unsealing

Chapter 1: The Unsealing

There wasn't much reaction from the taicho present, of course all of them already knew what had happened and they knew better then to interrupt the soutaicho. Even though the man was old - ancient really - and he barely ever showed it, Yamamoto had quite a temper.

"Now of course you were all aware of this," He continued, "And while this has surprised all of us, we cannot afford to panic. We must get the Seireitei repaired from the damage Aizen caused and defend our borders in cause Aizen comes to attack with a Hollow army. But the most serious threat that this betrayal poses is that Aizen is in possession of the Hogyoku. None of you have enough knowledge of the Kogyoku to understand what I am talking about."

"Sensei" Ukitake spoke up, "What does this Hogyoku do to make it such a dangerous tool in the wrong hands?"

Yamamoto sighed, "The Hogyoku will allow Aizen to break the barrier between Hollow and Shinigami, giving him the opportunity to create Arrancar, both Hollow and Shinigami. But while this poses a big threat to us, it is not the great threat that I spoke off. If Aizen were to get in tune with the Hogyoku and implant it in himself he would become nigh immortal, a threat that only myself could perhaps face."

"So, what do you propose we do?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked.

"And how do you know so much about this Hogyoku?" Kyoraku added.

"I am aware of the Hogyoku because I have reluctantly been in contact with Urahare Kisuke, the maker of the Hogyoku. This was all he could tell me, and he said that he barely understood the Hogyoku, meaning there may be much more." Yamamoto answered.

"And do we have a plan on how to deal with this?" The ever-practical Soifon asked.

"There is one option that I have considered we use," Yamamoto started, "But it is not something I like, and also something that has been a secret for hundreds of years. Something that only a former taichou of the 6th Division and I know of. It concerns a sixteen year old boy that was sealed away by his best friend and greatest enemy hundreds of years ago. At that time we had been following him and his enemy for some time, because of the outrageous amount of power they possessed. The boy that was sealed away had always been good at heart and if we were to unseal him he would most likely side with us. But we most make this decision with cation, because he is without a doubt stronger than I am or ever will be. And therefore, if he should choose to side with the enemy, we will be near powerless to stop him."

There was a stunning silence in the room. How could there not be, they had just heard that there existed/exists a sixteen year old mortal who is more powerful then the soutaicho. It had already been hard to believe that a fifteen year old Kurosaki Ichigo was as powerful as he was.

"Surely you are exaggerating this boy's powers, Yama-jii?" Kyoraku couldn't resist asking.

"I am not," Yamamoto stated, "In this boy's time the standard soldiers was about as strong as a third seat of us. He was the son of one of the most praised fighters of that time, in his body he houses nine demons, of incredible power. These demons could probably destroy halve of Soul Society on their own, and they cannot be killed, for if they are in some way defeated in battle, in a few years they will have reformed. But even without these demons in his body the boy would have been the most powerful man of his time, along with the man who eventually sealed him away. With a single attack of his he could eradicate the entire Seireitei."

"So basically if we revive him and he sides with us, we will most definitely win. But if he should stand against us, we will be completely annihilated." Unohana concluded.

"Correct." Yamamoto answered.

"It's a gamble, but the odds appear to be in our favor." Hitsugaya concluded.

"What is his name? I think I want to have a spar with him." Kenpachi asked with lust for battle.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, though Uzumaki is his mother name, his father's family name was Namikaze." Yamamoto answered.

"But how can a mere sixteen year old mortal have that much power?" Kurotsuchi asked skeptically.

"As I have already told you, in his time they had other standards of power then we have now," Yamamoto started, "But his story begins during his birth. The most poweful of the demons that he holds, was first sealed in his mother. But the beast was extracted by a man named Uchiha Obito during his birth. This meant his mother would die, it is impossible to survive the extraction of a demon. Obito guided the beast to the village Naruto lived in. Naruto's father was the village Hokage, the most powerful warrior on the village and it's protector. But as I told you the beast cannot be killed so he decided to seal it in his son. He brought his son, and his dying wife - who insisted on coming - and at the cost of his own life sealed the beats in his son."

Yamamoto stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and saw that most taicho were already saddened by only the beginning of the story.

"Because he had the demon sealed in him, the entire village hated Naruto and ignored him. Because of this Naruto decided that he would become Hokage, so that the villagers had no other choice but to accept him. He became a ninja and never stopped striving for more power, but eventually he was betrayed by a boy he had called his first true friend, the man who eventually ended up sealing him away. He saved his village multiple times from enemies and eventually found himself a sort of father figure, his sensei, Jiraiya. But Jiraiya was killed by a man who named Pein who thought himself a God, but was actually just manipulated by Obito. Pein came and destroyed Naruto's entire village, before Naruto beat him. At that time the nine demons were all sealed in nine different people and a war broke out because Uchiha Madara wanted all the demons, and it was Uchiha Madara who had been manipulating Obito all the time. His friend who had betrayed him, Uchiha Sasuke returned to fight by his side and they defeated Madara, by each acquiring halve of the power of a man hailed as a god in their era."

Once more Yamamoto needed to catch his breath and by now a glass of water would have been nice too.

"But the defeat of Madara gave way to a woman named Kaguya, who had been manipulating Madara. And after a long fight in the dimensions Kaguya had created herself, s he was sealed away because they did not have the power to kill her. After fighting together for such a long time, Sasuke once more turned his back on Naruto and betrayed him. In the fight that followed Naruto was defeated and sealed away along with the nine demons he now holds."

The selince that followed to Naruto's story was deafening, it was probably the saddest story they ever heard.

"This boy, lived quiet a harsh live. Why would have any wish to fight again?" Ukitake asked silently.

Yamamoto took a moment to answer, "Because he has always fought against that which wishes to unnecessarily harm others."

"If we awaken him and he does not wish to fight we should support him in that decision, he deserves that much." Komamura voiced his opinion.

"I agree." Answered Kyoraku.

"I am afraid I cannot agree with that," Yamamoto spoke firmly, "We cannot allow him to become a loose cannon, if he refuses to fight he must stay here in Seireitei under constant watch."

"Where is he sealed anyway?" Kyoraku asked, deciding to ignore Yamamoto's last comment. If Naruto decided he did not want to fight, and live a free live, he would do it and they would not be able to stop him. But Kyoraku was not bothered by that, he had no plans at all to stop Naruto form doing what he wanted if they were to unseal him.

"He is sealed away in a country covered in an illusion, in a tomb covered by a more powerful illusion." Yamamoto answered.

"How would we get past the illusions?" Soifon asked.

"The illusion on the country itself is not a problem, if we open a Senkaimon into the country the illusion will have no effect. This is how we accidentally discovered the country in the first place. The illusion in the tomb itself would be a bigger problem. If we decide to unseal this man, Kurotsuchi-taicho will be tasked with building a devise to break the illusion. Now I would like to vote on the matter."

Soifon began, "I want to unseal him, if he turns in us all it will take is two stabs from Suzumebachi and he is dead."

There was no 3rd Division taicho so Unohana was next, "I believe it would carry too much risk to unseal this boy, I vote no."

There was no 5th Division taicho either meaning it was Kuchiki Byakuya, "I agree with Unohana-taicho, it is a risk we should not take."

The next voter was Komamura, "I think we should unseal him, just so that this boy may live without being discriminated. If he should fight with us that would only be a bonus."

"I agree with Komamura-taicho. If the boy does not wish to fight I will not lift a finger so long as he does not fight us." Kyoraku said, getting an approving nod from Komamura.

The position of taicho of teh 9th Division was now vacant ans thus it was Hitsugaya's turn, "So long as he aids our cause he is welcome, otherwise he cannot be tolerated. I vote yes for unsealing."

"I want to fight with him, so unseal the lad." Kenpachi voiced his unsurprising opinion.

"Though the boy would make an interesting experiment, he is only a human. Besides I have better things to do then create a device which cancels illusions. Just leave him sealed." Kurotsuchi said, surprising some captains that he would let a chance at some a specimen slip by him.

"I think Naruto-kun deserves to be free." Ukitake said, and he left it at that because of a coughing fit.

Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground again, "Then it is decided, the sealed warrior Naruto shall be unsealed. Kurotsuchi-taicho will start working right away, I expect the devise ready in a few days. Dismissed."

* * *

**Some days later**

The taicho of Seireitei were gathered again on order of Yamamoto, but most taicho had already concluded that Kurotsuchi-taicho was done and that they were ready to move to the human world to unseal Naruto.

Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground three times like he always does. "To begin this meeting I will pass the word to Kurotsuchi-taicho."

Kurotsuchi made one step forward, before speaking. "The devise that was requested of me is done. I shall not bother explaining how it works because your simple minds would be unable to comprehend a word that I am saying. All I will say is that it sucks the Reiryoku out of the illusion, which should cancel it."

"A Senkaimon has already been prepared," Yamamoto said, "Kuchiki-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho and Ukitake-taicho as well as Kurotsuchi-taicho will accompany me to the living world. If they were to wish, they can bring their fukotaicho. We will meet at the Senkaimon in an hour."

He once more banged his cane on the ground and the meeting was over and the taicho dismissed.

* * *

Ichigo was walking peacefully through the Seireitei, not being chased by any Shinigami for a change. He had been wounded even before he entered the battle with Aizen, but compared to the massive wound he had after that fight his former wounds were nothing. Had it not been for Inoue present on that hill, he would have probably bled out before help could reach him.

Ichigo was aware of the extra commotion that was going on around him, but he felt no need to know why. He had had quiet enough of Seireitei business for a while. When Aizen would come out he would fight by their side, but that was around the only thing that Seireitei agreed with him on, Aizen needed to be defeated.

"Ichigo!" He heard Renji's voice from behind him, nearing fast. Without thinking Ichigo turned on his heel and planted his foot right in Renji's face, who flew a meter of two to the side.

"WHAT THE HELL, DUDE!" Renji yelled at him, clearly upset by the random kick to his face.

"Sorry, I have a violent dad and it was a reflex." Ichigo stated casually and continued walking.

But before he knew it his face was meeting with the pavement, courtesy of a smack-down by Renji.

"Good, now that were even," Renji started speaking while Ichigo got up, "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Ichigo asked with bleeding nose and his fist implanted in Renji's gut.

Renji retaliated by a headbutt to his already bleeding nose, "The Seireitei are going to resurect some ancient warrior to fight against Aizen we leave in halve an hour."

Now, Ichigo had seen enough movies and anime to know that it was always the bad guys that resurrected people to fight for them. "What?! You are going to have some undead fight for you, that's just wrong!"

"No, it's not like that!" Renji yelled back in Ichigo's face, "It's a sixteen year old boy! He has just been sealed away hundreds of years ago!"

"How is he sixteen then, if he has been sealed for hundreds of years he can't really be sixteen right!?"

"I don't know the details!" Renji yelled back at Ichigo, before they both got smacked in the face.

"WHAT!?" Both yelled at the one who slapped them, before they saw it was Rukia.

"You tell me, morons." Rukia answered with a twitching eyebrow, "Why are you screaming your conversation in the middle of the street?"

"Well..." Renji mumbled.

"It's because Renji's an ass." Ichigo stated.

"What!?" Renji started yelling again, but once more Rukia hit the both of them in the face. By now Ichigo's face was quite a piece of art, both his cheeks were red from Rukia's slaps, his forehead was red from Renji's headbutt and his nose was still bleeding.

"Ichigo, go patch yourself up at the 4th Division," Rukia commanded, "And Renji, I believe you should be at the Senkeimon."

Both men gave a quick "Hai" and left to heed the orders given them by Rukia.

"Honestly," Rukia said to herself, "Will they ever grow up?"

* * *

All the taicho that would be going to the living world and their fukotaicho were currently gathered in front of the Senkaimon, that was currently being fixated on the spot that they needed to go, inside the illusion covering Naruto's country.

"Is everything prepared?" Yamamoto asked the member of the Kido Corps operation the Senkaimon.

"It is, soutaicho." The member answered respectfully, "You will leave the Dangai and enter the Living World at the place you personally specified."

"Good." Yamamoto answered, seeing that the Jigokucho were already ready and ready to depart.

"Let us go." He spoke to those that would go with him and he stepped through the Senkaimon, and his followers followed.

Their trip through the Dangai was short and unhindered by the Cleaner due to their Jigokucho, soon they saw the light of the Living World at the end of the Dangai.

In the Elemental Nations above the Valley of the End the Japanese style door opened and the soutaicho, taicho and fukotaicho all came running out.

It was clear that a battle had been fought there. On both sides of a waterfall the remnants of two stautues stood, all that remained were the feet.

"Naruto is sealed at the side of the lake." Yamamoto said and started walking there with the air walking technique. There was nothing to see at the point that Yamamoto was walking towards, proof that the illusion was still in place.

Yamamoto stepped on the ground and faced the ruined statues, "It should be somewhere in front of me, Kurotsuchi-taicho, please activate your device."

Kurotsuchi switched something on, on the metal box that he had in his hands. After a few seconds the box started making a light beeping sound, causing Kurotsuchi to start moving around with it, which made the beeping louder or weaker. He stopped when the beeping was loudest since he started and switched the beeping sound off again.

"It should be here." If Kurotsuchi made two steps to the side he would fall in the water, and two steps forward he would hit the ruined statue of Hashirama.

"Please start removing the illusion." Yamamoto commanded.

Kurotsuchi pressed another button on the box, and the top disappeared. The inside of the box looked like the end of some megaphone, the reiryoku would probably get sucked in their. "This might take some time, depending on how much reiryoku was put into the illusion."

It had barely been a minute when they briefly saw a see-through barrier and some raised earth in it, before the barrier exploded, blowing away the Shinigami present.

Kurotsuchi was the first to comment, "Something must be wrong with the device, guess that a 12th Division member just volunteered to be a test subject."

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, please refrain from experimenting on fellow Shinigami." Yamamoto commanded Kurotsuchi. "Now let us enter the tomb."

The earth that had covered Naruto and had made it into tomb had been blown away by the explosion, and a midst some dirt and rocks, Naruto's body was clearly visible. Anything Naruto had worn to cover his modesty had long since rotten away in the passing of time. But the black chakra rods were still deeply implanted in his body.

"He misses an arm." Kyoraku noted, "And the wound looks painfully burned."

"Removing the black rods should bring him back to live." Yamamoto said, not paying heed to Kyoraku's comment. "Everyone, grab a rod. We should remove them all at the same time."

Everyone present grabbed a rod and on Yamamoto's command they pulled them all out at the same time. Nothing happened at first, not even any blood came from the holes were the rods had been.

"Nemu, look for a heartbeat." Kurotsuchi commanded his fukotaicho.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." Nemu answered and she grabbed Naruto's wrist and felt his artery vain, trying to feel a heartbeat. When she felt nothing she put her ear on the left side of Naruto's chest, seeing if she could hear a heartbeat.

"He has a very soft heartbeat, I could barely hear it, but it is steadily getting stronger." Nemu reported her findings.

Slowly the Shinigami could see blood coming from his wounds, a sign that his blood had started flowing again.

His chest started to slightly raise and fall again, a sign that he was breathing. Before the eyes of the Shinigami all his wounds except the one that was his arm healed over the coarse of a few seconds. Slowly Naruto's eyes opened, revealing them to be deep blue. His eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, the way only the eyes of a warrior can. Slowly Naruto started rising into a sitting position.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with an extremely hoarse voice. He either had not noticed his nudity yet, or was not bothered by it.

"We are Shinigami." Yamamoto answered his question.

"So death has come to claim me, even after what Sasuke did." Naruto hoarsely said, excepting his fate.

"Not quite," Kyoraku said, "We are here because we require you help."

"What?" Naruto asked quite dumbly.

Kyoraku chuckled, he really was just a sixteen year old boy. "We are not here because you are dead, we are here because we need your help."

"Uh, sure. I guess." Naruto answered while scratching the back of his head.

When Naruto turned to Kotetsu and Nanao he spotted their blushes, "Something wrong?" He asked.

"You are nude Naruto-san." Nanao answered politely.

"What!?" Naruto yelled out as best as he could with his hoarse voice while looking at his indeed naked form.

"Henge!" Naruto spoke with his hand in some weird position. Smoke erupted around Naruto and the Shinigami were on instant alert, Zanpaktou drawn. When the smoke was blown away it revealed a now clothes Naruto scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

It was unclear to the Shinigami if he apologized for being nude or putting them on edge, in any case what he did was no threat. They sheathed their Zanpaktou again. Naruto was now wearing some horrible orange and black jumpsuit, the women among them - except Nemu - cringed at his choice of fashion.

"So you need my help?" Naruto asked, hoping to continue their previous conversation.

"Yes, we need your help in defeating a traitor." Ukitake answered Naruto's question. Yamamoto visibly did not like the way Ukitake had formulated that but no one but him seemed to care.

"And what does this traitor plan on doing?" Naruto asked, he wanted to sure he fought with the good guys.

"When he escaped he explained that he plans on sacrificing 100.000 souls to recreate a key, and with that key he gains entrance to the Royal Family. He plans to kill the King." Byakuya explained.

"Ah, okay." Naruto said, "So I guess you are the good guys. Sure, I'll help."

Though Naruto did not realize this, everyone present let out a mental relieved sigh. The boy agreed to fight with them, and not against them.

"Though you still have some explaining to do, but that can wait." Naruto added to his previous statement as he tried getting up, his muscles incredibly soar from doing nothing over a hundred years.

Using some chakra to walk up the walls of tomb, unintentionally stunning the Shinigami. When he reached the surface Naruto filled his lungs with fresh air for the first time in some hundreds of years. Looking around he saw the scene of his final battle, the battle he had ultimately lost.

He turned to the Shinigami, "Please stay here for a few minutes, I need to check on something. I'll be back in few minutes."

Before the Shinigami had a chance to reply Naruto was gone in a flash of orange.

Naruto had used a slight bit of Kurama's power to significantly increasing his speed. He needed to see what had become of Konoha. Had Sasuke spared it or had he destroyed it? With Naruto defeated there was no one around anymore who had the power to stand up to Sasuke.

When he arrived at Konoha a few seconds later he found it in complete ruins, nearly nothing of it was left. Most it had been burned, but most it had probably rotten away since there was no one left to look after it any more.

_'I guess Sasuke decided to destroy the village then, probably along with the villagers.'_

It saddened Naruto, that his friend had fallen so deep as to completely annihilate a village of innocent people. The only ones Sasuke could rightfully blame were the elders and Danzo, he could have killed them and left it at just that, but apparently that had not been possible for Sasuke.

"I guess I should get back, nothing I can do here anymore." Naruto said to himself before vanishing in a flash of orange again.

Naruto appeared in front of the Shinigami, who had - with the exception of Kurotsuchi - patiently waited for him.

"If your business is done Uzumaki-san, are you ready to come to Soul Society?" Yamamoto asked.

"What's Soul Society?" Naruto asked, how could he know?

"It is practically the afterlife, but we have made arrangements so you can go there as a living being." Ukitake answered.

"Ah, then it is okay. I have no intention on dying so I was worried for a moment." Naruto answered grinning.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, please prepare our return." Yamamoto commanded.

"Fine, fine. Stupid human requires special treatment because he does not want to die, how narrow-minded." Kurotsuchi answered but started working on it anyway.

After some minutes of work Kurotsuchi produced some sort of square with a clear portal in the middle. "This portal will keep you alive when you go to Soul Society, I shall not bother explaining to a simpleton such as you."

Naruto skipped over the insult, he had gotten good at doing so over the years. "Sure." He said instead and jumped through the portal.

"He sure is an interesting fellow," Kyoraku said, "Though we probably will be running from the Cleaner because of him."

After that Kyoraku and everyone else present quickly followed Naruto through the portal.

* * *

**Seconds Later**

"What the hell is this thing?!" Naruto asked while running for his life.

"It is the Cleaner, all you should know is that in absolutely no occasion can you touch it." Kyoraku briefly explained.

"Can't I just kick it's ass!?" Naruto yelled.

"How would you propose you do that, you can't touch it remember!" Ukitake commented.

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sure, so long as you don't die and take the beating from Yama-jii for it." Kyoraku said, not expecting Naruto to do it.

"Accepted." Naruto shocked all of them. "Let's go, Kurama!"

Naruto was enveloped in some orange fire-like cloak with a haori similar to a taicho haori. Around him was a gaint fox head out of the same fire-like stuff. The fox's mouth was open and in front of it floated a ball that was mostly black, but contained a lot of other colors. By now the Cleaner was about fifty meters away from Naruto and approaching quickly.

**"Bijuudama!" **Naruto yelled out, and the black ball shot to the Cleaner and completely evaporated it on contact.

"Good enough?" Naruto asked Kyoraku, now back to his normal form.

Kyoraku - along with the other Shinigai - was unable to answer however because his chin was currently resting on the floor.

Yamamoto was the first to get it together, "You just destroyed the Cleaner." It was all he was able to say right now.

"Apparently." Naruto answered, "Though I can't blame him, Bijuudama always kicks ass. It really is the only thing it is good for."

"We should get out of the Dangai." Yamamoto said, "We will talk about this later, Uzumaki-san."

"Sure," Naruto answered, "Yama-jii."

* * *

**A/N**

**So, that's it for the first chapter, hope you liked it. Please inform me of any suggestions you might have for a pairing, there is also a poll for the pairing on my profile page. Any other suggestions for the story are welcome as well. I can handle criticism, but don't leave Flames, they will be deleted.**


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

Yamamoto decided to ignore the fact that Naruto had taken over Kyoraku's nickname for him - for now.

After the Dangai had been obliterated by Naruto, there was no reason for the Shinigami and Naruto to run anymore, so now they were walking at a casual pace. Naruto thought the Dangai was an extremely depressing place, everything was so grim and creepy slimy. So Naruto was glad when he saw light at the end of the tunnel, he wondered what this Soul Society would be like.

When they all jumped through the light, Naruto was blinded for a second before the world of Soul Society opened before him. They appeared to be on some high mountain or hill, but that was not the thing that caught Naruto's attention. What caught his attentions was that around him was a circle of Shinigami, weapons drawn and pointed towards him. By instinct Naruto's hand went to the place where his kunai pouch had been, but now his hand grabbed nothing, he did not have his kunai pouch anymore. Instead Naruto now lower his point of gravity a bit and crouched into a combat stance.

"Is this some kind of trap?" He hissed to Yamamoto.

"What is going on here?" Yamamoto asked in a calm tone, but the threat in that voice was clear.

"My apologies, Yamamoto-soutaicho," A woman dressed as Shinigami and a with haori spoke, signaling her men to put away their weapons. "We sensed a disturbance in the Dangai and made the appropriate preparations."

"Soifon-taicho," Yamamoto acknowledged with a nod, "There is no threat here, the disturbance you felt was Uzumaki-san destroying the Cleaner."

The reaction that followed was much the same as the reactions of the others a few minutes ago. And while Soifon and her fukutaicho were aware who Naruto was, most of the other present Shinigami had no idea who this stranger was.

"He did what?" Soifon asked, needed conformation that she heard what she heard.

"He destroyed the Cleaner," Kyoraku answered, "And he started calling Yama-jii, Yama-jii. I like him."

"Now, Soifon-taicho, could you please let us pass." Yamamoto requested, though denying was not an option.

"Of course, soutaicho." Soifon answered dutifullly, and gave her men the order to let them pass.

The group that had unsealed Naruto walked on, towards the 1st Division barracks. Yamamoto had ordered his fukotaicho to inform the other taicho that there would be a taicho meeting in halve an hour.

Naruto had been looking at these Shinigami for quite a while now, and he could only conclude that they dressed weird. For him there was really no other way to describe it. Why cloth in all black, when you could also wear the divine color that is orange. Maybe fashion had greatly changed during the time that he was sealed, but he couldn't really know. Even in his own time he had been the only one to recognize the color orange for what it truly was.

As they walked on towards the 1st Division Barracks Naruto noticed a black cat in the corner of his eyes, only this cat wasn't really a cat.

"Who are, cat who isn't quite a cat." Naruto asked, eyeing the reaction of the cat.

The cat jumped to Naruto and seated on his head. "So you saw through my transformation, impressive." The cat said in a masculine voice. "My name is Yoruichi. And you are?"

"Me? I am Uzumaki Naruto, the ancient sixteen-year old being asked to solve your problems. Which I will gladly do." Naruto answered, "But I must ask, your voice is quite masculine and your name is feminine, are you a transgender?"

Not seeing that one coming at all, Yoruichi promptly fell of Naruto head, and disproving the saying that cats always land on their feet, Yoruichi landed inelegantly on her back. The other taicho present knew of Yoruichi and her tendencies to tease, hence the male voice, but had never quite seen her rebuked like that. It took a second of silence before everyone but Yamamoto, Byakuya, Naruto and Yoruichi was laughing. Yamamoto and Byakuya weren't laughing because they had a reputation to uphold, Naruto wasn't laughing because his question had been very serious, and Yoruichi was still to shocked to laugh.

"That was priceless." Kyoraku managed to bring out in between fits of laughter.

Even his oh-so-serious fukotaicho Nanao was laughing.

"I am in fact a beautiful woman." Yoruichi said with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Okay, Naruto accepted, "You should work on your voice though, it confuses people."

Naruto picked up Yoruichi and put her back on his head, he turned to the others. "Shall we continue?"

"Gladly, Uzumaki-san." Yamamoto answered, still without a single smile on his face.

Slowly the group started moving again, tough Yoruichi would swear she could still hear the occasional snort behind her back.

"You are not really the one to talk about being confusing by the way," Yoruichi said to Naruto, "You are in fact hundreds if not thousands of years old, but at the same time your still sixteen years old?"

"I guess it is somewhat confusing," Naruto said, "Can't really help it though, my body has been outside of time for all those years. So physically and mentally I am just a sixteen year old.

"Mmm, I see." Yoruichi answered, "So you are really an oddity of nature."

"I guess." Naruto shrugged.

A giant white building with the kanji for one appeared in front of the group. "If I would have to guess, I'd say this is the 1st Division Barracks." Naruto mused.

"Correct," Yuroichi responded, "But I cannot go in, we will meet again, you are for to interesting for me not to meet you again."

The cat jumped off his head and ran away. Sasakibe, Yamamoto's fukutaicho was waiting for them in front of the building.

"The taicho have been gathered and are waiting for you in the main hall, soutaicho." He reported.

"Good." Yamamoto grunted and continued walking into the building.

Naruto followed and noted that the inside of the barracks was very spartan, he couldn't spot a single luxury. Though he had barely seen any luxuries while walking through the Seireitei, so spartan might just be a part of the Shinigami culture.

The Main Hall, as the name suggest was among the first rooms they passed, so the trip to the taicho meeting was short. When Naruto entered he saw the present taicho lined up neatly in two lines facing each other. The taicho that had traveled with Naruto swiftly took their place in the line-up, and Yamamoto stood in the middle of the lines, clearly the one in charge.

Naruto decided to just stand in the middle at the opposite side of where Yamamoto was standing, until he was told otherwise Naruto was content with just standing there. Yamamoto, as always, banged his cane on the ground to signal the start of the meeting.

"As you all know, we went to the Living World to unseal a warrior. That warrior is the one you see before you." Yamamoto started and all eyes turned to Naruto.

"Yo," Naruto said awkwardly, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Soifon was the first to step forward, "Is it true that you destroyed the Cleaner?" She asked skeptically as ever.

"It is." Naruto answered, "The thing was a pain in the ass."

"How did you destroy it?" Kenpachi asked, barely containing his lust for battle.

"I went **Bijuudama** all over his ass." Naruto stated proudly.

"Show me your power!" Kenpachi demanded.

"You want me to show you my power in here?" Naruto asked, "Are you insane?"

"Not here," Kenpachi said, "After this meeting you and I are going to spar in the 11th Division barracks."

"Sure, I always enjoy a spar." Naruto answered, "Though I have things to do, I will come to you when I have time."

Kenpachi was disappointed that he would not be getting his spar as soon as he wanted, but the boy did agree to the spar, so overall he was a happy Kenpachi.

"While I would normally object to this," Yamammoto started, "I think this will be a good moment to get a decent grasp on Uzumaki-san's power. All taicho should be present when this spar takes place."

"Hai." All taicho answered, some more enthusiastic then others.

Naruto turned to Yamamoto, "I have some request to make before I can help you."

"I am listening." Yamamoto answered in a neutral tone.

"Well, first I am going to need a place to stay. But I suppose you will have covered that already. Second, I am going to need some clothes because what you see me wearing is only an illusion. I am in fact naked right now. Thirdly, do you have kunai and shuriken, or a smith who can forge then for me? And lastly, you guys really need to learn to introduce yourself, I don't know fuck of who you all are."

Skipping over that last bit of vulgar language of Naruto Yamamoto answered calmly. "You can stay with a Division of your choosing, or decide to find a home in one of the first districts of the Rukongai. Clothing can be arranged, but we only have Shinigami clothing here, so that will have to do. The Onmitsukido will have kunai and shuriken for you, Soifon-taicho will make sure that you are supplied with them. And for your last request, I believe introductions are indeed in order, I am Yamamoto-soutaicho, taicho of the first Division."

"Soifon, taicho of the 2nd Division and the Onmitsukido."

"Unohana Retsu, taicho of the 4th Division."

"Kuchiki Byakuya, taicho of the 6th Division."

"Komamura Sajin, taicho of the 7th Division."

"Kyoraku Shunsei, taicho of the 8th Division."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, taicho of the 10th Division."

"Zaraki Kenpachi, taicho of the 11th Division."

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, taicho of the 12th Division."

"Ukitake Jushiro, taicho of the 13th Division."

A moment of silence, then "Thank you." Naruto said, "That was all, please continue with your taicho business."

Naruto turned around and left, now that his Soul Society business was temporarily done, he had something important to do, two things actually. But first he needed to find a quiet spot to do so. Using some of Kurama's powers Naruto accelerated his speed, Naruto ended up on some hill in the middle of the Seireitei, Naruto did not know it but the hill he was currently on was the Sokyoku Hill.

Naruto sat down with his legs crossed, like he would do when gathering Sage Energy, but that was not what he was doing. Naruto searched for the presence of the Bijuu in his body and entered his mindscape. His mindscape was still the same as all those hundreds of years ago, how could it not be. After all his body - and thus his mindscape - had been out of time all those years. His mindscape was still the sewer with the leaking pipes attached to the roof. Naruto instinctively knew were the Bijuu were, he had known from the first time that he came in his mindscape.

A thin hallway opened up to a room of an enormous size, after all, it had to be big enough for a Bijuu. The Bijuu were waiting for him, circled around the spot he would take in a few seconds. It was the same setting that had been in the mindscape of the Rikudo Sennin, the man that had made the nine Bijuu from a single one.

"Naruto, you came." Kurama said to him, glad to see his host again.

"Of course I came." Naruto said, for him it was simple like that. He walked to the middle of the circle of Bijuu and sat down, not minding the water on the floor. "So, we go from one conflict straight into another. It would seem the world hasn't changed at all." He said sadly.

"Surely there must have been some change in the violence of humans?" Matatabi asked.

"Perhaps," Naruto sighed, "I haven't seen much of the world of this time yet. But once again a man with twisted ambitions has risen and threatens to kill the innocent."

"And it once again falls to you to solve the problems." Kurama - who had been with Naruto longest - remarked.

"I don't suppose I should have to ask this, but are you all with me?" Naruto asked all of them, they had been imprisoned most of their lives. In fact they still were imprisoned in Naruto, but he did not want to forcibly take their power.

He was answered by a collective yes from all the Bijuu, which brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"Thanks guys." He said. "What do you all think we should do with this Aizen person?"

"Kill him." Was the answer given by most Bijuu, but that was just their instinct acting up, a threat had to be eliminated."

"Perhaps you could do the same you did with Nagato." Kurama suggested.

"I suppose I could try that," Naruto answered, "But I will need to learn his motivations for that to be possible. So far I don't have the impression the Shinigami know why he is doing this."

"True." Kurama agreed.

"You could do the same as you and the Indra-boy did to Kaguya." Isobu proposed.

"No, I need Sasuke to be able to do that." Naruto countered, "I'll think on it some more later."

"You should just feed him to me." The ever psychotic Shukaku suggested.

"When all options are out I'll do that Shukaku." Naruto said, it was best not to argue with Shukaka. "By the way, Kurama. Can't you do something about this arm of mine. It is kind of a bother not to have it."

"I tried to regrow it already, but the burned cells prevent the making of new ones." Kurama noted, "They are practically dead and refuse to be grown anew."

"So if I get rid of the burned bits you be able to regrow the arm." Naruto questioned.

"I suppose that should solve the problem indeed, no promises though." Kurama answered.

"I'll try it later," Naruto answered, "I'll be going again. Call to me when you want to talk again."

On the Sokyoku Hill Naruto opened his eyes again, he stood up and swiped some dirt of his illusionary clothing.

"Let's see if this still works." He said to himself, before biting his thumb and doing some quick hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He put his hand on the ground and a sealing array appeared around it. Seconds later a plume of smoke erupted around his hand, and after a few seconds the smoke revealed a ... tadpole.

"This feels like a Déjà vu," Naruto muttered, "Perhaps I need chakra that is a little more in sync with them, after all, I am a dimension further away."

Naruto sat down again in the position he had just been sitting in and started gathering the Nature Energy out of the air, after some moments the red tint around his eyes appeared and Naruto opened his eyes, showing that they had changed as well. His iris was now a yellowish color gold, and his pupil had become a rectangle.

"Now lets's try this again." He said before repeating the process. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Once again the sealing array appeared, and the plume of smoke moments after that. Naruto waited for the smoke to disperse, and to his delight saw that it now revealed a full-fledged toad, about the same size as Naruto.

"Who are you?" The toad demanded with a blade in his hand. "The toads haven't had a summoner since Jiraiya-sama and his student."

"I am in fact that student of Ero-sennin." Naruto told the toad.

"Impossible," the toad persisted, "That was hundreds of years ago, if you were him you would be long dead."

"Then who could I have this Sage Mode, which has to be taught by toads." Naruto questioned.

"I don't know, and that is what makes you a threat to us." The toad said, stepping closer to Naruto and put his blade against Naruto's chest. "Now tell me, who taught you that Sage Mode."

"I learned it from the elder Fukusaku, to defeat a man named Pain who attacked my village Konohagakure. I won. Go check it in your records or something." Naruto suggested, getting rather tired of the hostile toad.

"Fine." The toad grunted before disappearing in a similar plume of smoke as the one he arrived in.

Naruto waited patiently, having a casual conversation with the voices of the Bijuu in his head, and about a quarter of an hour later the toad returned.

"To prove that you are who you say you are, you must answer two questions." The toad demanded.

"Fine." Naruto agreed.

"First one, which toad was your personal summon?" The toad asked Naruto.

"I had two, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu." Naruto answered.

"Correct," The toad grunted, he obviously did not like Naruto, but that feeling was mutual by now."Second question, what do you have on your stomach and who placed it there?"

Naruto sighed, he did not really like this question, "On my stomach I have a seal, which holds nine Bijuu at bay. The seal was placed there by my father not even an hour after my birth. He gave the key of the seal to a toad called Gerotora. Satisfied?"

The toad bowed his head, "Yes, I apologize for my rudeness to you. But you have been thought dead since your battle in the Valley of the End."

"I sorta was dead." Naruto answered, "But I don't feel like talking about it now. Please spread the word among the toads that they have a summoner again."

"Of course." The toad answered before once more disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"I suppose I should go get my new clothes, the illusion might prevent people from seeing them, but there is a definite draft on my balls." Naruto said, while he started to walk back to the 1st Division Barracks, "I really should have just taken them when I left the Barracks."

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo!" Renji shouted to the Substitute Shinigami, skillfully dodging the kick to his face.

"Ah, Renji," Ichigo greeted, "How did it go with your undead warrior?"

"He is actually quite alive." Renji answered, "He really is just a sixteen year old boy."

"What makes him worth the effort then?" Ichigo asked.

"Because he is crazy powerful." Renji said, "He destroyed the Cleaner, just because it bugged him."

Ichigo scowled, he was actually quite impressed but decided not to show it. "Sounds like some arrogant prick."

"He also asked Yoruichi if she was a transgender." Renji remarked, figuring that would get a decent response out of Ichigo.

And he was not disappointed, Ichigo had just taken a swig of whatever it was he was drinking, and sprayed it all over Renji's face. "I suppose he regretted that?"

Renji wiped his face clean with the sleeve of his shirt before answering, "Not really, Yoruichi was to stunned to do anything."

"No matter though, he still sounds like a arrogant prick." Ichigo stated.

"Fine, don't like him." Renji answered, "Not my problem. So when are you returning to the Living World?"

"We are going tomorrow, by then everyone should be fit enough to travel." Ichigo answered, "Though I wonder how much rest I will get, Aizen will eventually attack."

"I know, though Soul Society had its ancient undead warrior to fight with him, his name is Naruto by the way." Renji stated.

Ichigo grunted a bit in response.

"Fine, be a jerk." Renji sighed, "But he agreed to a spar with Kenpachi, you should really go see it if you are still here when it happens."

"Sure, I'll go and see if I am still here when it happens." Ichigo relented.

* * *

**1st Division Barracks**

"Can I maybe get that shirt in orange instead of black?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Shorter chapter then the last one, but it has only been a day. **

**IMPORTANT**

**I know I asked for suggestions for a pairing and they are of course still welcome. But I have been checking my planning for this story, and I figured that it may be hard to fit in any pairing until Aizen is defeated. And that raises another problem for I don't know if my story will finish there or if I will continue writing the story. That is probably something that I will decide when it gets to that. So there is a chance that this story will not have any pairing.**

**Now, leave me some nice reviews please. I can handle criticism, but flames will be removed.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Zanpakto and A Spar

Chapter 3: A Zanpakto and A Spar

Naruto was happy. The reason for that was that he was wearing orange Shinigami clothing, only the top of it, but it satisfied Naruto. Right now he was heading to the office of Yamamoto, he had said that they needed to talk after he destroyed this Cleaner thing, so why not now.

He arrived at the door and put his hand on the door knob, ready to open the door. In the last second he changed his mind though, Tsunade had always scolded him when he entered without knocking, and Yamamoto looked like he would be bothered by such menial stuff as well. He was still going to call him Yama-jii though. Naruto rose his fist and politely knocked on the door.

The door was opened by the man Naruto remember to be Yamamoto's assistant, or whatever the Shinigami called it. He wasn't good with ranks.

"Yes?" The man questioned Naruto.

"Yama-jii wanted to talk to me," Naruto answered, "So here I am."

"Please adress Yamamoto-soutaicho with the proper respect." Sasakibe demanded, blocking the way into the office.

"Let him in, Sasakibe." Yamamoto commanded from within his office, sighing at the lack of respect Naruto once more showed.

Naruto walked in and moved towards the chair that stood opposite of Yamamoto's desk, while Sasakibe closed the door behind him and stood next to the now closed door. When Yamamoto saw Naruto he scowled a bit upon seeing his Shinigami outfit partially orange, but he decided not to comment on it.

"So, we needed to talk." Naruto stated while he sat himself down on the chair.

"Correct," Yamamoto answered, "We have a few matters that have to be settled before the inevitable clash with Aizen Sousuke."

"Sure." Naruto answered.

"Firstly, incidents like the one in the Dangai are not to happen again, I cannot have some loose cannon running around in the Seireitei. If you have a need to blow of some steam just go to the 11th Division."

"I suppose that's fine." Naruto answered with a nod.

"Secondly, I need your word that you will never turn on the Soul Society." Yamamoto demanded next.

"That is fine, so long as you will leave me in peace when Aizen is defeated." Naruto demanded in return.

"Agreed, as soon as Aizen is defeated it will all end." Yamamoto gave in to Naruto's demand, "And lastly, I had a standard blank Zanpakto specially prepared for you. Just pour your power into it, and it will personalize to you."

Yamamoto reached underneath his desk and his hand returned with a simple katana, the guard was a simple circle, the blade was standard length and the grip a red color.

Naruto picked up the katana and prepared to channel his chakra into the blade before Yamamoto interrupted him. "Please be aware, Uzumaki-san that we use a different kind of power here then you used to use."

Naruto gave Yamamoto a questioning look, signaling Yamamoto to explain.

"You use chakra, but we here use a power we call Reiryoku, after some studying I have concluded that this power is mostly similar to what you use as Yin. The katana is of Shinigami making, so it will need to be channeled with Reiryoku, or in your case Yin chakra."

Naruto nodded, he had never much practised with Yin and Yang, and he had been told that Yang would be more his thing then Ying. But he supposed he should be able to do it, seeing as he was the reincarnation of Ashura and all that. Naruto called upon his chakra and felt its familiar warmth flowing through body, he split the chakra that was in his hand that was holding the katana, and carefully decided what was the Yin and what was the Yang. Naruto decided that the Yin was the part of the chakra that was somewhat smoother and more refined then the other part, which was thus the Yang. Naruto carefully channeled the Yin, not wanting to overdo it, which he was able to do so easily with his enormous reserves.

It appeared that the blade barely needed any Yin at all to react, Naruto had been started before the katana started glowing. The sword extended until it was about the size of a nodachi, the color of the grip change to - of course - orange, and the guard become the Uzumaki swirl. Next to the Zanpakto a scabbard appeared, with a strap attached so that Naruto could carry it on his back, the sword was way too long to be worn at his side.

"Congratulations upon receiving your Zanpaktou," Yamamoto commented, seeing that the process was done, "Please carry in with you at all times, for it could mean the difference between our defeat and Soul Society's victory. And beside that, if you use your Zanpaktou as often as possible, it will be very unlikely that Aizen will come to know of your real powers, making you our ace in the hole."

"Sure, I'll carry and swing it around," Naruto answered, "I do have one question though, what is so special about this so-called Zanpaktou, what do you Shinigami use it for besides fighting, it seems important."

Yamamoto deadpanned, he had assumed that Naruto would be aware of what a Zanpaktou was by now, and why would he ask this when the entire process was already done. "The sword is part of your soul. It will be able to talk to you, and have a place in your mindscape. With your Zanpaktou spirit you will be able to achieve the next levels in power, Shikai and Bankai. We use to swords to purify Hollows and send them to Soul Society and we use them to pass wandering Plusses - Souls that were not able to find the way themselves - onto Soul Society."

"Okay, so they are important." Naruto answered, glad his guess had been spot on, "Anything else Yama-jii?"

Yamamoto showed no reaction to the "Yama-jii", but next to the door Sasakibe visibly cringed.

"That was all." Yamamoto answered, "Have a good day, Uzumaki."

"Ja ne," Naruto answered before disappearing with a Shunshin.

* * *

Naruto once again appeared atop the Soukyoku Hill, and sat down with his legs crossed. Yamamoto had said that the Zanpaktou spirit would reside in his mindscape, so he decided to pay a visit, for him entering his mindscape was a piece of cake.

Upon entering his mindscape he stood in front of the Bijuu immediately, having planned to start there. "Yo" He greeted the demons.

The beasts all gave different signs of welcoming, it mostly came down to "Hello."

"Sorry, guys. I am not really here for you though." Naruto said, "A new entity should have formed in my mind and resides in my mindscape, have you guys felt anything?"

"I did feel that," Kurama answered, being the most powerful of the nine and thus having the best sensory skills. "If I am not mistaken it is at the opposite side of this room."

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled with a thumbs up, already leaving the room. "We'll talk some more while I am sleeping tonight."

Naruto was already outside of the Bijuu's room when he yelled that, but he was sure they heard it, they had a sharp hearing. In the hallway - true to Kurama's words - was a new passage on the opposite side of the hall. Naruto walked through the hallway, and for a while he thought he had taken the wrong way, but a second later he saw light at the end of the tunnel, most likely sunlight by the looks of it.

When Naruto exited the tunnel he saw that he was on a beach, an extremely windy beach. But there was no sand in the air, all the sand remained calmly on the ground, as if rejected by the wind. The sky was bright blue, and the sun was shining, though the sun was somewhat dull, Naruto could look into it without having to clinch his eyes shut. When he looked back, the path that he had come from was gone, and he saw only dunes. Naruto climbed up the dunes to have a good look around and see if he could spot his Zanpaktou. When he stood atop the dunes he saw he was currently on an island, a perfect circle it seemed. The dunes were also in a circle, and in the middle of them was a small valley like spot. There was no sand there, no there was a small parch of grass and a big oak tree. And in the oak tree, on one of the lower branches sat a little girl, swinging her legs. Naruto guessed her age to be around twelve or thirteen.

She wore a thin light blue dress that reached her knees, her shoes were white with wing-like accessories on them, around her arms she had the wing-like accessories as well, and her light blue nearly white hair was in a twin ponytail, both to the side of her head.

"You came." She said excitingly but analytically, and jumped out of the tree, and the wind seemed to catch her.

"Hello," Naruto said in a kind voice. "Who are you?"

"I am Kaze Ōjo." The little girl answered, a curious look on her face. (Wind Princess)

"I see." Naruto answered smiling, "The name fits you, Kaze Ōjo."

"Well, this is special." The girl mused, more to herself then to Naruto.

"What is?" Naruto asked nonetheless.

"Oh well, it is unheard of that one can hear the name of his Zanpakto on first try." She answered, "I guess your special."

"Why wouldn't I be able to hear you?" Naruto asked, confused about what she said.

"Being able to hear my name, equals unlocking Shikai. Therefor upon first try, most Shinigami have not reached the required reiatsu levels etcetera." She answered, still pondering the fact that Naruto could hear her.

"So I already have the first power-up." Naruto said with a grin on his face, "I knew it, I am just so awesome!" He exclaimed, before getting smashed in the head by his Zanpakto.

"Don't be so loud and full of yourself," She said, "It is irritating and will cost you friends."

"Sure, sure," Naruto answered, "So, what is this Shikai?"

The girl sighed, one of the disadvantages of having a non-Shinigami wielder, he knew nothing. "Shikai is - as the name says - the first release of your Zanpaktou. You activate it by saying my release command and name. You must find out for yourself what our Shikai is, go train or fight that spar with the crazy captain or something."

"Sure, I'll go do that." Naruto answered, looking forward to beating the captain into the ground. "Though I think I'll try to get my arm back first, it is a real bother not to have it."

"Don't kill him." Was Kaze Ōjo's last remark before Naruto left the mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes and slowly got out of his sitting position, stretching his muscles a bit before using a Shunshin, trying to find someone who could chop op the remains of his arm for him.

* * *

Naruto had tried to get to the Renji guy with his Shunshin, he seemed like a guy who would love to chop of the remains of an arm. He appeared in a puff of smoke in the middle of a street, seeing Renji and some other peoples sitting to the side if it. The petite black haired girl and the orange haired guy seemed to be Shinigami as well, but the other three obviously were not. And he also saw his now favorite cat among them, talking with that weird masculine voice.

"Yo," Naruto said as he approached them, "Can one of you chop of my arm?"

Except for Renji, no one really knew who Naruto was. Rukia and Ichigo could guess, and would probably guess correct, but the silence that followed Naruto's reqeust was complete.

Orihime was the first to react, her pacifist nature coming forward, "Why would you want us to chop of your arm?!" She exclaimed confused.

"Oh, right, guess I should explain first," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head with his hand. "My arm of already chopped of and the wound was burned shut, but with the burned cells I can't heal it." While talking Naruto had taken of his orange Shinigami top and revealed his mess that used to be an arm to them.

All cringed a bit, Renji the least as he had already seen the wound. But Orihime visibly gasped, it looked so painful. "Soten Kisshun!"

Two yellow energies left from her hairpins and went for Naruto's arm, trying to heal him.

_'What the fuck are these things?' _He questioned himself, before Orihime answered.

"Stay still, I am trying to heal your arm." And true to her word, the blackened cells turned back to healthy ones and a new arm started growing. It took a couple of seconds and Naruto had a completely new functioning arm.

Naruto moved his new arm around a bit, testing it. And it possessed the exact same strength as the one destroyed by Sasuke. "That was awesome," Naruto managed to bring out, still amazed.

"Thank you," The girl answered timidly, "I don't like it when people are in pain."

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, "And you have beautiful hair by the way, I love orange!"

This caused a slight nearly unnoticeable change in Ichigo's scowl, before it reverted to the standard one. "My name is Inoue Orihime," She answered smiling, "And yours?"

"Me?" Naruto answered, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, hundreds of years old, and yet only sixteen." Naruto liked the look of confusion on her face, along with the looks of mist the others present.

"Huh?" Orihime brought out, quite dimwitted. But Renji decided it was time to drop the bomb.

"See Ichigo," He said with a smirk, "This is your unhealthy, creepy, arrogant undead warrior."

Ichigo visibly paled while Naruto turned his gaze towards him. "You what?" Naruto asked threateningly.

But Ichigo was not easily impressed and retorted with full force. "I said that your an arrogant undead warrior who is creepy and should have just stayed sealed away."

"Arrogant am I?" Naruto asked, calling upon a little Kyuubi chakra and turning his eyes red with vertical slits. "It isn't arrogance, it is confidence."

Ichigo just scowled a bit harder, "You're probably just all talk."

"Did the pineapple-head tell you my story?" Naruto asked while Renji glared at Naruto.

"He said you destroyed the Cleaner." Ichigo answered irritably, "Not all that impressive if you ask me."

"Kurosaki, you are aware that the Cleaner is that thing that almost killed us?" The blue haired Ishida asked.

Ichigo just "hmph'd".

"Right," Naruto continued, now ignoring Ichigo, "I believe you people should introduce, cause I don't know shit about who you are, except hothead and pineapple-head."

"Ishida Uryu," The blue haired guy said, "A Quincy."

"Sure," Naruto answered, "Don't know what a Quincy is but that's fine."

"Sado Yasutora." The dark skinned walking tree trunk said in a surprisingly kind voice.

"Kuchiki Rukia," The petite Shinagami said, "Your the warrior that Nii-sama went to unseal?"

"Yup, that's me!" Naruto answered while pointing to Ichigo, "And you are?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo grumbled.

"So, you're not a Shinigami?" Ishida asked, wanting to know if this man was his enemy.

"Correct, though the clothes most be confusing," Naruto asked, "But I had no others."

"It's true, he was naked when we unsealed him." Renji agreed, causing Orihime and Rukia to blush a bit.

"But you three aren't Shinigami either, but you do have powers." Naruto said, hoping for an explanation.

"I am a Quincy, a race of humans with powers, the Shinigami are our enemy." Ishida stated, proud of his ancestry.

"Sado-kun and me got our powers from hanging out with Ichigo." Orihime explained her powers and the ones of the giant.

"So, what are you dong here then, and especially the Quincy?" Naruto questioned, wondering why they were here in the first place.

"We came here to save Rukia," Ichigo grumbled, "Aizen wanted her dead."

"Okay, that explains most of you," Naruto answered, "But not the Quincy."

"I came to know Rukia while she was in a gigai in our school," Uryu answered, "She was nice and decided to come help save her.

"Okay, does sound like a bit weird logic to me, but whatever." Naruto said with a shrug. "Now excuse me while I go beat Kenpachi into the ground." Naruto said, already preparing his Shunshin, but not leaving before saying to Orihime, "I'll see you around."

And Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a blushing Orihime.

* * *

In a puff of smoke Naruto appeared in front of his destination, and walked inside through the open gate. Behind the gate was an open field, suited for training and mostly used for duels. A bald headed guy and a guy with feathers on his face seemed to be sparring right now.

"Yo!" Naruto yelled to them while approaching them.

"They stopped fighting and looked at Naruto, before the feather-on-his-face guy immediately looked away, "Ugh, what an ugly color."

The bald guy was content with saying, "Who the hell are you?" with a challenging look on his face.

But Naruto was no longer listening, the only thing he heard was that guy calling the divine color that is orange, ugly. He walked towards the guy calmly, but his the look on his face was far from calm. "You said what?!" Naruto asked threateningly.

"The orange," The guy answered, "It looks horrid."

"Are you a blind fool," Naruto questioned the man's sanity, "Orange is the color the gods."

"So sad, one with such a twisted sense of beauty." The guy said arrogantly, "When real beauty is standing right in front of him he still refuses to see it."

"Are you gay?" Naruto asked in all seriousness, forgetting about the orange-feud for a second.

A tick mark appeared on the guy's head, "Why does everyone say that, what is wrong with knowing I am beautiful."

"Yep, definitely gay." Naruto concluded, "But even a gay should be able to see all the beauty of orange, maybe even more so."

Their discussion was interrupted by a childlike voice, "Oh look,, it's Ken-chan's new plaything."

The bald guy and the gay guy both got blank looks on their faces, before bursting out laughing, "And he said I was gay!" The gay one managed to bring out in between laughs.

Naruto just stood there, a deadpanned look on his face. "You just had to say it like that, didn't you?"

"Hnm." The girl answered with an innocent smile on her face, while Naruto had both laughing men on the head, hard.

"Where is your taicho, we agreed on a spar." Naruto asked, instantly shutting the two men up, far more effective then hitting them in the head.

"You must be that unsealed guy," The guy one said, "I'll go tell the soutaicho you are here for your spar. Yachiru-fukutaicho, can you go get Zaraki-taicho?"

"Sure." The pink haired girl said before dashing away with quite an astonishing speed.

It didn't take long for Kenpachi to arrive, with Yachiru hanging on his back. "Yo, Naruto!" Kenpachi said with a bloodthirsty look on his face, he was looking forward to this spar far too much.

"Zaraki," Naruto acknowledged, "Ready to get beaten into the ground?"

"Oh, I like this one." Kenpachi said, "Likes battle far more then Ichigo. I do hope your any good, it would be such a wast if you were not."

Then Kenpachi noticed the nodachi on Naruto's back, "Were did you get the Zanpakto?" He questioned eagerly.

"Got it from Yama-jii about an hour ago, did manage to get Shikai though." Naruto answered.

"Nice." Zaraki exclaimed in glee, it seems his fight just got a whole lot better.

At that moment Yamamoto and all the other taicho appeared. "It appears Uzumaki-san has indeed honored his word and challenged Zaraki-taicho to a spar. I ordered all taichio to be present so they could see Naruto's skill. Start at your leisure."

Naruto drew his nodachi from his back, resulting in some murmurs among the taicho audience, while Kenpachi also drew his crude sword. Naruto took his sword in two hands, still getting a bit used to his sword, while Zaraki only used one hand. They rushed towards each other and their swords clashed multiple times, but both failed to wound the other.

"Your strikes are strong!" Zaraki yelled, "Good!"

Naruto jumped back a few meters, goading Zaraki to approach him. And Zaraki approached, running towards Naruto zealously. And running straight into the Rasengan Naruto had just formed in his hand. The Rasengan was tearing away at his skin, but Zaraki did not appear to care and swung his sword at Naruto, who tried to parry with his own sword.

But Naruto only had one hand on the handle of his sword, and was quickly overpowered by the physically stronger Zaraki. Naruto canceled his Rasengan and gather some chakra in his now free hand. Using a chakra enhanced punch Naruto punched Zaraki a few dozen meters away. His chakra punches were by far not as powerful as Tsunade's had been, but they still packed a serious punch.

Zaraki emerged from the dust he had kicked up, still wearing the same crazy smile on his face. Naruto stood back and watched hat Zaraki was going to do, and as expected he charged straight through the middle again, swinging his sword at Naruto's head. Naruto quickly ducked and avoided the punch, and while he came up quickly he headbutted Zaraki at the bottom of his chin. But Zaraki did not budge at all and Naruto felt as if his head had just hit a wall of steel, another swipe from Zaraki approached Naruto and he quickly blocked with his nodachi, barely stopping the strike. Zaraki put some more strenth in his attack and threw Naruto back a few meters, but Naruto landed quite gracefully on his feet.

"You're holding back." Naruto observed.

"So are you," Zaraki answered, "But I stop holding back right now."

He brought his hand to his face and ripped of his eye patch, which had a perfectly fine eye underneath it. But a second or so after that Zaraki seemed to explode with yellow reiatsu.

"I suppose I could use this Shikai thing." Naruto mused to himself, before mentally deciding that that was a good idea. "Watashi no Shirudo, Watachi no Ken, Kaze Ōjo!" (Be my Shield, Be my Sword, Wind Princess) Naruto yelled and his sword and underarms got enveloped in smoke. When the smoke blew away Naruto's word was gone, the sleeves of his Shinigami outfit were gone and on both his underarms were light blue segmented leather gauntlets, the last segment being longer then the rest and ending in a point beyond Naruto's elbow.

Naruto looked at himself with a critical eye, and swinging his arms a little, testing his powers. Zaraki looked at Naruto, ready to charge again. Whatever his Shikai was, it couldn't be much because he did not have a blade anymore. He charged Naruto, who just made a motion with his arm, suddenly Zaraki was hit in the side with an invisible force and thrown side wards.

"Hmmmm," Naruto stated, "I like it."

"Not done yet!" Zaraki yelled as he charged Naruto again.

Naruto waited until Zaraki was in front of him, almost in reach of his sword, before punching forward, not really hitting anything. But once more Zaraki got blow away by the invisible force. Naruto charged to still airborne Zaraki, having formed a chakra rod and aiming to impale Zaraki with it. Zaraki just batted it aside and swung his sword against Naruto, who blocked it with another chakra rod that had formed out of nowhere. The other chakra rod had disappeared and Naruto used his free hand to punch Zaraki in the chest, sending him full speed to the ground and creating a crater on impact.

Naruto jumped away from the crater, and waited to see if Zaraki would get up from that one. And indeed after a few seconds Zaraki came walking out of the dust, still grinning. He was enveloped in his yellow reiatsu again and had concentrated nearly all of it in his sword, before swinging his sword down and creating an enormous explosion. Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly used a quick substitution jutsu with a piece of rubble that was outside of the blast radius.

"It seems this you are a tough guy," Naruto said to Zaraki who grinned quite literally like a madman, "So I can use this jutsu without worries!"

The wind picked up and started swirling around the ball of blue energy Naruto created in his hand, the wind got sucked into the ball, only to appear again as a gigantic shuriken, making a loud screech-like noise.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled before he threw the shuriken at Zaraki at an amazing speed, Zaraki did not have a chance to dodge.

The Rasenshuriken hit Zarakia and started to destroy his skin, just like the normal Rasengan had done only much faster. Before the Rasenshuriken exploded - for lack of better word - with Zaraki right in the middle of the dome of uncountable wind blades.

The dome dispelled and Naruto walked towards the lying form of Zaraki, the taicho had numerous cuts all over his body and was breathing heavily. Naruto reshaped a chakra rod into a kunai and put it on Zaraki's exposed throat, before saying "I win." and putting the kunai away.

**A/N**

**Another rather short chapter, but it is a chapter nonetheless. Right now the story has no hit any mayor events yet, so nothing all to interesting happened. Though I am anxious to know what you guys think of Naruto's Shikai. I hope that there was no one who thought that Zaraki might win, come on, Naruto is faaaaaar more powerful then Zaraki. (Not saying that Zaraki is weak though)**

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, seeing as my school start again in two days. Bye bye holiday. I have already thought up Naruto's Bankai, though I am not sure ****wither it will come to that at all in this story. But if you feel you have Naruto's Shikai figured out (not too hard I think) and you believe you have an idea of pure genius for his Bankai do PM me. Try to keep it realistic.**

**Anyway, ****leave me some nice reviews please. I can handle criticism, but flames will be removed.**

**Ja ne.**


	5. Quick Note

**Notice,**

**No, don't panic this story is not going on hiatus or something, I will probably start writing the next chapter today. But I noticed that there was a mistake in the last chapter, I completely forgot that Naruto only had a single arm. So the chapter has been edited so that this is corrected, so please go to the previous chapter and read the new part.**

**And as always tell me what you think about it,**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
